


A Skate to Remember

by MiniRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cap_Ironman Holiday Gift Exchange 2015, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Forward Steve, Ice Skating, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Post-Iron Man 3, Top Tony Stark, flustered Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets a minor injury on his and Steve's first date and he feels he's ruined the day. Steve refuses to let him feel that way and finds a way to cheer him up.</p><p>It's sex. Steve cheers him up with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skate to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadabrafreak890](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadabrafreak890/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year! This is my first time writing smut, so I hope everything is okay.
> 
> Thanks go to atsadi for the fantastic beta. You rock!

“Lot of people this year huh?” muttered Steve as he gazed out the window. People walked right on by their vehicle like migrating salmon moving around obstructing rocks and branches.

The black car Tony had requested for the fancy Winter Benefit dinner was at a standstill. Steve had insisted they leave early; but as usual, Tony worked to the last possible second. Now it was biting them in the butt. They sat bumper to bumper in unmoving traffic, and with the mass of New Yorkers crossing the street whenever they damn well felt like it, it didn’t seem like they would be moving anytime soon.

Tony was making the best of a bad situation, tapping away at his phone, configuring logistics in his head. Steve wasn’t one to mind, but since he didn’t seem in the mood for watching news and he didn’t have his sketchbook on hand, his only option to pass the time was people watching.

“What’s on your mind, Cap?” asked Tony, looking up from his phone. Steve was normally fine with people watching, since it gave him good practice for potential sketches. But something about Steve’s voice told Tony he was a bit off today.

Steve shook his head, eyes never moving from the scenery beyond the glass. “Nothing. Just looking,” said Steve, bright lights dancing across the profile of his face.

Obviously, there was something if it had captured Steve’s gaze. Tony put away his phone and leaned forward in his seat to get a look-see. Didn’t look like much out of the ordinary. Rockefeller Center was abuzz with people milling about: kids crying, parents shopping, lights from the towering Christmas tree dancing over couples on the ice rink. Wait a minute. Were Steve’s eyes tracking couples on the ice?

“What? Never gone skating on the Rockefeller ice rink?” asked Tony.

Steve let out a despondent sigh. “Thought about it. Never got to it,” replied Steve. His eyes continued to track a couple holding each other’s hands as they made circles on the ice. “Always wanted to but, as a kid, Manhattan was so far away from Brooklyn. And then the war happened. And then the Avengers happened. It was just something that I never got around to.

“Huh,” said Tony, leaning back into the leather seat of the car

Steve blinked, recognizing the implication of that tone. His gaze shifted to the man next to him. Tony’s fingers were flying across the surface of his phone as they typed out a message. With a firm hand, Steve reached out and held Tony’s hand in place. “Tony, no.

“What?” Tony whined. He sounded like a puppy that had just had its favorite chew toy snatched away

“I know what you’re thinking and no, I don’t want you to buy the rink for me just so I can have a good time,” chided Steve. One of the downfalls of having a rich boyfriend; all you had to do was say ‘I wish,’ and the next thing you know, you have an overwhelming excess of something you asked for on a whim. And as much of a strange novelty it was to be able to get anything with a few simple words, Steve wasn’t keen on the excess extravagance Tony put into showing off for Steve

“I wasn’t thinking that,” blustered Tony

“Sure you weren’t,” said Steve in his ‘I don’t believe you,’ voice that Tony had learned to find endearing

Steve gave Tony’s hand a quick squeeze before returning to his people watching. Tony returned to his phone, but his messages and notes were slower and more thought out. It helped when your super soldier boyfriend was holding your hand hostage in between the seats. But it didn’t stop him from sending off that email to the mayor of New York.

* * *

 

“Tony, what did I say?

“What?” asked Tony with innocent eyes. “I didn’t buy the entire rink. I just rented it out for a day.”

Steve rubbed his temple as if trying to prevent an oncoming migraine of irrational anger. “You blocked off an entire block of a New York street, just so we could go on a date?

“Oh come on, Steve,” Tony begged with pleading eyes. “This is our first date, after all. It has to be special.

Steve rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. Maybe Steve’s definition of ‘a special first date’ didn’t involving blocking off all traffic and pedestrians within a twenty mile radius, but Tony’s did. They could do dinner and a movie any old time. Tony wanted to make their first date a night to remember. And seeing as it was winter and Steve wanted to go ice skating, Tony saw no reason why he couldn’t pull his I.O.U. card from the mayor for something like this.

But Steve looked like he wasn’t buying it. “And all the parties we’ve gone to and the sex that we’ve had…”

“Doesn’t count,” Tony said, brushing it all away as if it were a bothersome snowflake. “The parties were for work and the sex was for pleasure. This,” Tony took Steve’s hands in his, squeezing warmth into the leather gloves. “This is my way of showing you just how much I want to treat you right. How much I want you outside of my bed, outside of the spotlight, and just as you are,” he murmured, looking at Steve through his thick, dark lashes

Steve’s face, cheekbones already pink from the cold, flushed dark with embarrassment. “You could have at least invited some other people,” he mumbled into his scarf

Tony smiled, knowing he had won the argument this time. “Then it wouldn’t be a proper date, now would it?

“Maybe,” Steve muttered. “But I feel too self-conscious having the rink all to myself. Too much space. Not enough people."

Tony scoffed at the notion. “What? And have a whole bunch of people ask us for autographs and pictures when I’d rather make goo-goo eyes at my boyfriend and not have to worry about the public opinion?"

Steve gave him a warning glare. “Tony-"

“Okay, okay. What Cap wants, Cap gets,” Tony said, throwing up his hands in self-defense. He pulled a Bluetooth out of his pocket and wiggled it into his ear. “FRIDAY, give some of the local community centers a call. Let them know that Christmas has come a bit early and Cap wants to share his Christmas present with some of the kiddies.”

“Understood, sir,” FRIDAY promptly replied. “I shall send out invitations for ‘Ice Skating at the Rockefeller Center with Captain America and Iron Man’ immediately.”

Tony smiled. FRIDAY was no JARVIS, but she was a big help just the same. “Thanks, FRIDAY,” he said, clicking off the device. Tony looked over at Steve and began to say, “Are you happy now?” but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Not when Steve had that goofy grin on his face that just made Tony want to melt into a puddle love-struck goo.

“What?” he asked, with an equally goofy smile on his face.

“Nothing,” said Steve. The smile grew fonder. “Just wondering how I landed such a fantastic boyfriend."

Tony stuck his hands into his pockets. “Well like I said: if it’s what Cap wants,” he said, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Suddenly, Steve was in Tony’s space, pressing their lips together in a fond kiss. “What Cap wants,” Steve dangerously whispered into Tony’s ear, “is to skate rings around his boyfriend before going into a corner and having semi-public sex until said boyfriend screams his voice hoarse.”

“Oh, well,” Tony tried to hide the fluster in his voice. His pants weren’t doing a very good job of hiding the eager twitch of his cock. “I think I can manage that.”

“Counting on it,” Steve said with a wink.

* * *

 

“Hurry up, Tony! Don’t you want to enjoy the ice before the kids get here?” asked Steve with an eager laugh. He flew backwards across the ice with careless ease.

“Give me a second, Steve. Not all of us have the gift of perfect balance,” Tony grumbled, trying hard to find his balance on the slick surface. Ice skating was just as horrible as he remembered it. Cold, hard, and horrible.

“It’s not a gift,” said Steve, sliding up in front of him. “It’s simple physics. I thought you of all people would get that. You know, working with and breaking the laws of physics on a daily basis.”

“Yeah, well, just because I know my way around mechanical engineering doesn’t mean I know how to ice skate,” Tony muttered under his breath.

Steve’s brow furrowed with concern as he gently swerved in front of Tony. “Haven’t you gone before?”

Tony scoffed at the thought. Him, on the ice? “When your butt spends more time on the ice than your feet, you learn to dislike skating. Plus, wet butts, not fun.” Tony shivered at the horrid memory

Steve didn’t say anything at first. He just stood there; frozen on the ice, staring at Tony with his mouth slightly agape. Then he beamed. His face lit up just as bright as the giant Christmas tree behind them. He slid over to Tony’s side, cupped the back of Tony’s head in his hand, and pulled him in for a heartfelt peck on Tony’s rosy cheek. “Thank you,” he hummed, pulling Tony tightly into his arms. The warmth of Steve’s body felt good in contrast to the cold air surrounding them. “You didn’t have to do this, but thank you.

Steve took Tony’s hands in his and slowly pulled him back to the railing. “Come on,” he said with an eager smile. “Let me teach you how to skate.

Tony tried not to blush (grown men do not blush) as he nodded and let Steve lead him back to the edge. Secretly, he was grateful for the support and the private lesson. Steve understood him better than most people. The Olympic skaters Howard had hired to tutor Tony certainly didn’t understand how to teach him. Maybe this time wouldn’t be so bad.

The lesson started out familiar enough. Hand on the black rail (much easier to reach this time around compared to when he was six and barely able to touch the thing) and blades facing forward on the ice. After that, Steve’s lessons got a little more… personal.

“First of all, you need to keep your butt in.” Steve gave Tony’s ass a solid slap, making Tony yelp in shock. His entire body stood tall at rapt attention. This wasn’t at all like the lessons he’d had back in the day.

Steve leaned closer, whispering seductively into Tony’s ear. “Your center of gravity is off, and I want to be the only one who makes those cheeks of your nice and rosy,” he said, blowing a puff of warm air into the shell of Tony’s ear.

Tony immediately covered his quickly reddening ear and hunched over in embarrassment . Steve chuckled, amused at his boyfriend’s reaction as Tony tried not to squirm too much at the thought, toasty buns made nice and red with each slap of Steve’s hand. This didn’t seem like something said at proper ice skating lessons. Did Steve see this all as just a game?

‘Well,’ Tony thought, straightening up into a correct posture, ‘Two can play at that game.’

Tony gave his boyfriend an innocent smile over his shoulder, wiggling his backside to get a little more attention. “Better get to work, Cap. Last time my butt looked this nice, the ice really liked kissing it.”

Steve smiled, a playful glint in his eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He moved his hands so one was helping Tony keep his balance while the other pointed to a spot off in the distance. “Focus on a spot in front of you to help you keep your balance. I’d say focus on me, but I’m going to stick right behind you just in case you fall.”

Steve slid a knee between Tony’s legs, pushing up a little higher than necessary. “You’re legs are too close together. Keep them about shoulder width apart,” he murmured, rubbing his thick leg between Tony’s thighs. Tony tried not to jump out of his skin at the surprise pressure. It felt good enough to rub off against, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind the pressure was gone, leaving him warm and wanting.

“Ready to push off?” asked Steve with the most innocent look on his face. If he didn’t know any better, Tony would have never guessed Steve had been making a move on him just seconds ago.

Tony took a preparatory breath. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

He felt an affectionate, warm breath on the back of his neck and a soft chuckle come from behind him. “Just pull yourself along the edge. I’ll be right behind you the entire time,” Steve murmured.

And just like that, they’re off. Steve, pushing a little from behind while Tony pulls his body forward up front.

It’s a little hard at first. Tony thought there should be more than just pulling at the ledge, but Steve kept things simple and helped Tony focus. They go around the rink once without falling. Then twice. Then three times. Then four times.

“I think I’m getting the hang of it,” said Tony as he made his way around the ice. He was pulling himself along the edge just fine, and not once had he landed face- or butt-first on the ice. A marked improvement from his last experience.“Good, this time I want you to push off the edge and walk toward me.” With easy strides, Steve skated out a few paces toward the middle of the rink. He spun back around in a little circle and held out his hands like a parent encouraging their child to try to take their first steps. “Come on. Take your time,” said Steve with an encouraging smile.

Tony hesitated for a moment. He was doing so well. Leaving the safety of the edge, he might just fall down all over again. And then Steve would make fun of him for being a failure at ice skating.

But then again, that didn’t sound like something Steve would do at all. Maybe, it was possible, he would be okay.

Tony swallowed down his fear. Who was he kidding? He was an Avenger. He was the invincible Iron Man. He was Tony fucking Stark. Who was he to be afraid of something as harmless as ice 

Tony pushed off from the edge, reaching out as far as his hands could go so Steve could catch him. He took a few steps. Still standing upright. His balance was off, but he wasn’t lying face-first on a block of ice. Precariously, he took another step. And then another. A smile bloomed across his face. “I’m doing it. Look at me Steve! I’m doing it!”

“You’re doing great, Tony,” Steve cheered with equal enthusiasm

All of a sudden, Tony felt something wrong under his foot. The ice didn’t feel the same as it did a few seconds ago. His foot twisted at an odd angle, and suddenly he was falling straight for the hard white sheet of cold. “Augh!” he yelled, throwing out his hands at the last minute.

“Tony!” Steve rushed over to Tony’s side in a blur of blue jacket and white skates. He stooped down to Tony’s level, hands hovering as if he might hurt Tony more at the slightest touch. “Are you okay, Tony?”

“Shit,” hissed Tony. His instincts told him to get up, but with his history concerning ice, hebet it was better to stay on his back than try to right himself. That, and it felt like every muscle from his leg to his backside was shooting off sparks. He let out a frustrated rush of air. “This is much worse than when I was a kid.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Steve. He was about five seconds away from becoming a mother hen.

“My ankle hurts.” Tony gave it a gentle twist to test it. The pain was nothing compared to what he had endured in the Iron Man suit, but he still winced at the sharp sting that ran up his leg. “I think I twisted something.”

Steve leaned closer to the throbbing ankle. “Let me see.” With quick fingers, Steve unlaced the white boot all the way down the bottom. Gingerly, he removed the skate, tossing it to the side, before gently pushing on Tony’s ankle. With each push, Tony winced in pain

“Looks like just a sprain,” concluded Steve with a sigh of relief. “But we shouldn’t aggravate it any more than necessary. Let’s get you off the ice. 

Tony held up his hand to stop Steve from getting up. “No. I’m fine. I’ve had worse,” he insisted. Tony really wanted Steve to have a good time. It was their first date, for crying out loud. And they had been properly dating for how long? A sprain was nothing compared to a supervillain, and Tony would be damned if he let a little thing like this prevent them from enjoying this moment.

Steve frowned. “On the battlefield, yes you have. But this isn’t the battlefield and there are no bad guys around.” He leaned close to Tony’s face, pleading with Tony with his big blue eyes to give in. “Come on, Tony. Just this once, let’s treat it how injuries should be treated and let you rest."

Tony tried to say no, but with the look on Steve’s face, he just couldn’t do it. Steve looked like he would break down and cry if Tony said he could fight on. Even if it was just a little sprain that would go away in a few days, Steve didn’t look like he would let it go. Tony let out a tired sigh and nodded reluctantly for Steve to escort him off the ice

Steve let out a sigh of relief, shoulders finally relaxing from their tense position. He reached around Tony’s back, helped him up, and escorted him back to the edge of the ice.

“Sorry about this,” apologized Tony as Steve carried his limping body along toward the exit.

“It’s fine, Tony. Accidents happen,” reassured Steve, shouldering most of the weight. 

“But why did it happen today?” moaned Tony as Steve gently set him down on a nearby bench, away from the ice. “Why now? This was supposed to be the perfect first date and I’ve gone and fucked it up.”

Steve, being the wonderful and thoughtful boyfriend that he was, leaned forward and kissed Tony on his forehead. Tony’s body stiffened, caught off guard by the sudden show of affection. Then he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. A pair of warm lips on a cold brow, it felt so good on such a chilly winter night. How was it that Steve always knew how to fix everything?

Steve broke away, and a warm thumb grazed over the space lips once touched. “For what it’s worth, I had fun,” Steve said, eyes glimmering in the low light. It made Tony feel like he was the most amazing thing in existence.

And for that moment, Tony believed him. The earnest look in Steve’s blue eyes, the warmth and love burned into his skin from their lesson. For one moment, Tony allowed himself to cling onto the hope that, maybe, it was all true. Maybe this wasn’t a short fling that would fizzle out and die within a few weeks or a few more rounds of sex. Maybe Steve really and truly cared about him, loved him even. Maybe there was more to this relationship than ‘one more day’ together and ‘one more heated fuck’ to work off stress. Maybe this is what the movies claimed was true. Maybe, this was the beginning of forever

A loud ruckus roused them as a stampede of small children began to descend on the square. Tony scowled, angry that a bunch of loud brats ruined their moment, but Steve was bent over laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the universe. He gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek before pulling him into a bear hug. “Looks like some other people are here to join in on the fun.”

* * *

 

The kids and Steve took to the ice like fish to water. Some of them were falling all over themselves in a mess of uncoordinated limbs, but all were laughing and having fun as Steve skated circles around them. He even took requests, doing simple jumps and fancy footwork around the rink, much to the exuberant cheers of the children.

“You look like you’re having fun,” Tony said with a smile as Steve did a cute little swivel stop in front of him.

Steve laughed as he stepped off the ice. “The kids are a blast. I’m having trouble keeping up.”

Tony’s smile dropped. The guilt came creeping back like one of Wanda’s inescapable nightmares. “Sorry I can’t be out there to help you out.”

Steve’s face sobered. “Tony, I already told you it’s fine. I’m having fun. Really, I am.” With gentle movements, Steve took Tony’s face in his hands and planted a quick peck on his lips. “Thanks for taking me ice skating,” he said, cheeks red from windburn.

“And spraining my ankle, and ruining our special moment with an army of brats,” Tony mumbled, his face falling back into a wretched sulk.

Steve sighed. He gave a quick look around before tugging at Tony’s arm. “Come with me,” he said. There it was again. That stupid smile all over his face that Tony just couldn’t say ‘no’ to.

Steve took him down into one of the neighboring buildings and down the stairs. (Tony didn’t even want to ask how Steve got past security and into the building.) He followed Steve down the stairs and around in the dark until they came into large, open area with glass panels along the side wall 

Shadows of ice skaters flickered past the glass as spots of colored light reflected off the ice and into the observation room. There were a few nice sets of dining tables and chairs organized in neat clusters, but those didn’t seem to interest Steve. Instead, Steve pulled Tony over to a painted wall and pinned him into a corner. They’re far enough away from the window that any peeping toms wouldn’t be able to catch their exhibition, but close enough that the light from outside lit up half of Steve’s face in a wash of soft white.

“You gave me a first date to remember. Now, it’s my turn to return the favor.” He leaned down and nibbled at Tony’s bottom lip. “I promised to make you scream, remember?”

So they were doing this now, huh? Tony hummed and changed the taster into a kiss, relishing the wet heat mixing in his mouth. “Not ringing any bells here,” he mumbled as they broke apart.

“Well,” Steve shimmied his hands down Tony’s hips and grabbed his ass. “Let’s see if I can’t refresh your memory.”

Tony smirked as they both chased a second kiss. God, it felt so good. Darkness heightening senses. Tongues encircling one another. The pressure of teeth pulling lips closer. The thrill that someone might come across them getting frisky. Tony’s eyes rolled back as his hips jerked up for attention.

Steve smiled into the kiss as a hand roamed down Tony’s front. Strong fingers teased at Tony’s belt. And if that wasn’t enough of a sign to drop trou, Tony wasn’t sure what was

His hands flew down to his pants so fast it would have made Pietro jealous. In a flurry of fingers, he unclasped his belt and began unbuttoning his jeans when a warm hand held him still. That was a cold bucket of water.

Tony pulled back from the kiss and slowly opened his eyes. Steve’s eyes were blasted into pools of black lust. Clearly the kiss had affected Steve. So what was Tony doing wrong? He swallowed down his nerves. “Uh… Steve,” he said with a nervous chuckle. “Is there a problem?”

“Why are you doing that?” Steve asked, his voice a little louder than a whisper.

“What?”

“Trying to go so fast.”

Tony blinked a few times, bewildered by the answer. “It’s sex, Steve,” Tony said bluntly. As if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. “I thought you of all people would want to get your dick in my ass as soon as possible.”

Steve’s face flushed red. This time, it wasn’t from the cold. “This is not just sex, Tony. This is first date sex. And we only get one shot at first date sex.”

Tony shrugged his shoulders casually. “So, what? You saying you don’t want to pound into me like a piston?”

Steve rolled his eyes, ignoring the crudeness. “I’m saying I want to make it special. You put so much time and effort into making this a special night for me; I want to put as much love and care into making you happy.”

Tony groaned and buried his face into Steve’s jacket. “Stop saying things like that,” he moaned into the fluff. Tony could already feel the tips of his ears turning red.

Steve cocked an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Those cheesy, sappy lines you hear only in chick flicks.” Tony’s reply was muffled by Steve’s layered clothes. “It’s so-”

“So what?”

Tony buried his face further into the soft plush of Steve’s beautiful chest. He couldn’t say it. Tony refused to say it. He was a Stark. Starks don’t say things like that. Howard had made sure to beat those things out of him decades ago.

 “Emotional?” offered Steve running his fingers through Tony’s dark hair. “Too close to what I really feel?” A hand gently caressed his back. “That I love you?” And didn’t that just make Tony want to hide his face in Steve’s cleavage and never come out.

“Because I do,” Steve said, kissing the top of Tony’s head. “And I know how much you love me too. No matter how much you refuse to admit it.

“Would you shut up and fuck me already, you beautiful creature,” Tony yelled, faced flushed as red as Rudolph’s nose.

To his credit, Steve (god bless whoever was doing the good work that day) only smiled and continued to card his fingers through Tony’s hair. “How about this?” Steve gently pushed Tony back as he shuffled off his jacket, his shirt, and a couple of other warm layers and placed them on the floor. Kneeling on the makeshift bed, he motioned Tony to follow suit.

Tony just stared at him stunned suspicion. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Steve?”

“Just trust me on this one,” Steve said with a smile.

Tony sighed. Now was not the time to get comfortable on the floor. Now was the time for hot and heavy wall sex as Steve pinned him up and drilled into his dick into Tony’s ass until he was too sore to stand. They had done it before, what was the big deal about doing it again? But looking at Steve, patiently waiting for him, nipples already hardening from the cool air, Tony couldn’t deny him this one.

With a disbelieving shake of his head, Tony followed suit and dropped his top layers onto the floor. As Tony removed his socks and shoes (he had some manners when it came to bedding someone) Steve arranged the clothes into a nice nest, mixing his clothes with Tony’s into a strange collage of colors and sizes.

With large, warm hands Steve pulled Tony down to the ground, and pushed him back on the warm garments. “Since you don’t seem to listen to words, I guess I have to show you how I feel.” He captured Tony’s chin in his hand and held it steady; giving Tony no choice but to look into Steve’s blue eyes and feel the gravity of every word coming out of Steve’s mouth.

Steve gave Tony a wicked smile and then said, “I’m going to fuck my feelings into you, and I’m going show you just how much you mean to me. Do you understand, Tony?”

“Yes,” Tony breathed, barely able to come up with a thought otherwise.

Steve picked up his discarded scarf and tied Tony’s hands up into a beautiful bow. Satisfied at the sight of Tony’s dark fingers flowering out of the knot like a present gift wrapped for him, Steve pushed Tony’s arms up over his head. Tony’s breath stuttered to a stop when his hands touched the cool floor. It didn’t click until that moment that he’d been laid out like a platter of Christmas cookies for Steve’s personal enjoyment. The thrill of something new made his breath quicken. His hips bucked up as a reflex to the excitement, but a strong hand held them down.

Steve fondly looked down at the display in front of him as Tony wiggled helplessly for some form of relief. “I want you to focus on me, Tony,” he purred, hot air brushing against Tony’s face. “I want you to keep your hands there while I give you the most amazing blow job you’ve had in your entire life. Can I trust you with that, Tony? Can I trust you to keep my scarf nice and clean?”

Tony squirmed. His neither regions were desperately begging for some of that warm air. Maybe a wet mouth too. Goddamn. He wanted Steve’s mouth on him. But he also wanted to pull at Steve’s beautiful hair as his boyfriend sucked him through a mind numbing orgasm. “Steve-” he whined.

“Shh.” Steve released Tony’s hip and moved his hand up to gently stroke Tony’s cheek. “I know you’ve been stressed the last few weeks, with Christmas and everything that comes with it. And yet you set aside some time just for the two of us. I don’t want to let such an action go unrewarded. You okay with that?” he asked, tilting his head so his eyes looked big and innocent. “You okay with letting me plan the end of our date?”

Tony stared into those big, beautiful eyes and tried to say no. He could do this. He was a Stark. He was older, wiser, had more experience, and a freaking catch in the bag. He would not let himself be talked into something this insane.

But, leave it to Steve to get past all his defenses. Tony let his head fall back on the makeshift bed and sighed. “I suppose I can let go, just for a bit,” he reluctantly replied.

The side of Steve’s lips lifted into a smile. With a warm puff of air, he gave Tony a light kiss on his nose. “I love you, Tony. Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you tonight. It is our first date after all,” he said with a cheeky whisper. “And never let it be said that Captain America can’t show how grateful he is.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Why did Steve have to be so stubborn sometimes? And why did Tony give in as often as he did? Whatever the reason, it soon became lost to Tony as he was rewarded with an intense kiss. Mouths open wide, tongues intertwining in a warm, wet dance, Tony couldn’t help rolling his hips up in pleasure.

Steve hummed his approval into the kiss, breaking only when there wasn’t enough air to continue. He licked his spit stained lips in satisfaction before he moved down to nibble at Tony’s collarbone. He pulled and twisted at the skin until Tony felt the sharp pain of a hickey forming underneath. Tony gasped at the pleasure-based pain, and that was all Steve needed to hear. Proud of his mark, Steve lavished the bruise with a few swipes of his tongue. Steve moved down Tony’s body, nipping at empty sections of skin.

“Tony. I want you to watch me baby. I want you to watch how hard you get for me. How good you are for me.” Steve smiled and took the tab of the golden zipper between his teeth.

“Hot damn!” Tony threw his head back.

Steve smirked, his cheek pressing against the side of Tony’s red, tented briefs. “Haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.” Holding Tony’s hips down on both sides, Steve engulfed Tony’s cloth-covered cock.

“Ah!” Tony’s world narrowed so the only thing he could feel was the warm wetness of Steve’s mouth on his cock. He felt the way Steve sucked on the tip, the way he nibbled at the shaft, the way he downed Tony’s entire dick and blew it in the hollow of his cheeks. Tony felt each and every appreciative hum ripple through his body as Steve savored Tony’s dick. He felt the way Steve fucked his mouth on Tony’s cock, making obscene slurping noises as he bobbed up and down Tony’s shaft. The urge to curl his toes into the makeshift bed was undeniable. So was the urge to hold Steve’s head on his dick until he came. But Tony could be good. He could keep his hands above his head just like Steve wanted.

Steve released Tony’s cock with one last loud suck. “Don’t think I’m finished with you yet,” his voice came out hoarse. And didn’t that just make Tony even more fucking turned on knowing what caused Steve’s voice to be like that.

With some help, Steve shucked off Tony’s underwear and went back to business, fondling Tony’s balls in his hand all the while.

Tony almost cried out as the warm heat of Steve’s mouth engulfed his dick. Sucking on his underwear covered cock was one thing. Deep-throating his dick seconds after being exposed to the cold room, Tony couldn’t take it anymore. His hands flew down to Steve’s head and dug in for the long haul. His fingers buried themselves inside the cold golden fibers of Steve’s hair as he pushed himself deeper into Steve’s mouth.

Tony heard the distinct, satisfying sound of Steve choking on his cock. Then Steve stopped and pulled off. A string of white saliva and pre-come hung between Steve’s beautiful blowjob lips and Tony’s dick, but Steve did not look pleased. He grabbed Tony’s bound hands and moved them back up beyond Tony’s head. The hand working his balls moved up and began to roll Tony’s cock between his fingers. “What did I say about keeping your hands above your head?” Steve growled.

“Dammit, Steve!” rasped Tony, trying to buck his hips up and out of the cold air. He wanted more of that beautiful, warm friction. He wanted to his dick engulfed and wrung dry by Steve’s perfectly large hand. And if Steve wouldn’t do it, Tony was more than willing to do it himself. Provided he could get rid of the damn scarf. “I’ll get you a hundred scarves if it makes you happy.”

Steve’s hand stopped moving. Shit, wrong thing to say. Panting for more, Tony looked down and into Steve’s sad puppy dog eyes. “But I really like this one,” Steve whimpered. “You don’t want me to stop, now do you?” He gave Tony’s dick a testing squeeze.

Tony’s eyes rolled back as he held back his own cries for more. The pressure, the warmth, it felt so good. He couldn’t let Steve blue ball him now when he was so close.

Biting his lower lip to hold back a desperate whine, Tony shook his head.

Steve gave Tony a big, toothy smile. It wasn’t one of Steve’s friendly “All American” smiles. This smile was dark and predatory, ready to devour every part of Tony down to that last succulent morsel. It made every fiber of Tony’s body stand on end. He leaned closer to Tony’s ear, and let out a deep growl that made Tony want to push his ass into the air and offer his goods to be sacrificed to Steve’s glorious cock. “Good to know,” Steve growled.

And just like that, the ride began again. A warm hand working his cock and balls. Plump lips pressing against beads of sweat dripping down his skin. Strong fingers pressing down on his scarf-bound hands. Tony gasped as the ripples of pleasure caressed his body. Every part of him was pulsing and writhing with thoughts of “Steve. Steve. Steve.”

“Gorgeous for me,” Steve murmured with a contented chuckle. He did that special thing with his hand that made Tony arch back in pleasure. “Always so fucking gorgeous for me.”

“Steve. Fuck,” Tony begged, burying his face in the side of his sweaty arm. “Just like that, babe. Right there is just- fuck!” His toes curled up. A familiar urge began to churn in his belly as he fucked himself into Steve’s hand. “Steve,” he panted. “I’m gonna come.”

Steve smiled as he sucked his way down Tony’s neck. Tony closed his eyes, ready to come. But just as Tony felt the wave of ecstasy coming to a crest, Steve stopped. The hand around his dick let go to caress his scarred stomach. His own bound hands were released from Steve’s bruising grip.

Tony cracked open his eyes. “Steve?” Tony whimpered. Steve couldn’t leave him hanging now. Not now of all times.

“We only got one shot at this,” murmured Steve, caressing the side of Tony’s face with a large hand. “And I want to make this the best ‘first date’ sex you’ve ever had.”

Tony knew he had a slow refractory compared to Steve’s enhanced and youthful body, but that didn’t mean Steve should leave him hanging when the fireworks were about to go off. “Fucking hell, Steve. You’re going to kill me at this rate,” wheezed Tony, hiding his face in the warmth of Steve’s hand.

“Hope not,” said Steve. The rumble of his chest against Tony’s stomach only made his hips want to twist back and forth, desperate for pleasurable release. “I’m just getting started.”

Steve pushed himself up and off Tony’s crimson red cock, hard and wanting despite the cool air. Large shoulder blades rolling back and forth with each careful movement, Steve slowly crept back up Tony’s body. His eyes were black with lustful intent as he traced the planes of Tony’s softening stomach with a calloused hand. With every inch of dark flesh Steve passed, he leaned down and planted a warm kiss over scarred tissue. Every single scar on Tony’s chest, from the littlest stripes of white from a cut at the age of four, to the long gashes of angry flesh from the arc reactor, Steve kissed them all as he grinded his tented pants into Tony’s leg.

Tony watched the display in aroused confusion. “What is it with your fascination with my scars?” asked Tony through his hormone-filled haze.

“What’s not to love?” asked Steve, running his fingers across the elevated planes of the skin grafts. The feeling of fingers against skin was muted compared to before his surgery, but if Tony turned off his brain long enough, he could almost feel the delicate warm pads memorizing every scar on his chest. “I’m just giving thanks to the history that brought us together.”

Tony squinted at him, trying to figure out the mystery of Steve Rogers’s fascination. “You’re weird.”

The side of Steve’s face lifted into an amused smirk. His white teeth bit down on Tony’s nipple, making it twist and harden into a beautiful, dusty brown nub. Tony’s hips jerked up and his hands fell down over his mouth to hold back his scream.

Steve gave Tony a loving smile from his spot on Tony’s ribcage. “You know you love my kinks,” he purred, giving the nub one last suck before moving back to the vein-like scars at the center of Tony’s chest.

“Jesus, Rogers,” gasped Tony. He couldn’t feel Steve’s tongue tracing his chest. But just looking down at the man going to town on his scars, his brain could easily provide what that felt like. His prick waved in apt appreciation. “Not even Pepper was that into my chest.

“Then she was missing out,” murmured Steve, giving the large graft over his chest one last kiss. “Also, didn’t your mother tell you not to talk about your past lovers while you’re having sex with your current one?” asked Steve, swaying his hips back and forth as he crawled up closer to Tony’s face.

It was Tony’s turn to smirk in aroused amusement. “Guess you’re not doing a good enough job distracting my mouth.”

“I think I have a solution for that,” replied Steve with a coy smile.

He shuffled up closer to Tony’s head and arranged a shirt behind Tony’s head to give him some support if needed. With careful hands, Steve pulled his own untouched cock out of his pants. Unlike how calm and collected Steve looked, his dick was straining up toward the ceiling, begging for some form of attention. A thick vein along the underside pulsed with excitement as the sensitive member shivered in the cool air.

“Come on, Stark,” Steve purred. “I made sure to give myself the star spangled banner treatment before I left the tower. Make it shine for me.”

Tony smiled. He could do that. He could definitely do that.

Making sure Steve’s scarf was out of shooting range, Tony welcomed Steve’s cock with a quick suck of the head. The blunt warmth felt good, but it wasn’t enough. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive head between his lips, feeling the warm precome dribble out of Steve’s cock, it wasn’t enough to satisfy his thirst.

Tony took a quick breath, and then bore down on Steve’s offering, savoring every inch of it with a flat tongue. His eyes rolled back as he hummed in gratitude. Good. So good. Steve’s cock tasted so very good. Hot, thick, a tad salty, but all of it made his senses scream “Steve.” He buried his face down all the way to Steve’s beautiful curls, following the excited vein from the head all the way down to the root.

His mouth was so hot, so full. Tony couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted more. He hollowed his cheeks, pulled back, and sucked as hard as he could, encouraging any amount of Steve’s come to spill into his mouth.

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as he gasped. Strong fingers curled around dark hair as Steve stroked the side of Tony’s head in gentle encouragement.

“Good. So good,” Steve panted as Tony’s mouth moved back and forth over Steve’s dick. Warm and cold. Warm and cold. The contrast made every nerve in his body sing. “So fucking good for me, Tony.”

A suck here. A pull there. Steve’s hips bucked up in time with Tony’s magic mouth. He buried his fingers into the roots of Tony’s dark hair and gave an approving tug every time Tony managed to do something clever with his mouth.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve gasped as Tony chased a stray line of slick down toward Steve’s balls. “Gonna come.” Steve tried to pull out of Tony’s mouth, but Tony had other plans. With a twinkle in his eye, Tony captured Steve’s neck between his bound hands, and pulled him close so he couldn’t escape.

Holding the full length of Steve’s dick as firmly as he could between his lips, Tony pulled Steve as far down his throat as humanly possible. Steve cried out. His fingers instinctively dug into Tony’s scalp. Steve’s thick dick filled Tony’s mouth, blond curls and firm balls pressed against his chin. White hot come spilled into his mouth, causing him to see stars. Tony’s eyes rolled back as he sucked down every drop of Steve’s precious seed with lustful approval. Steve’s come felt so thick and dirty as he forced it down his throat. His hips hiked up with every satisfying mouthful that slid down.

As he wrung the super solider dry, for the moment at least, Tony let go of the softening cock with a lusty smack of his lips. He didn’t bother wiping away the line of spit and come on the side of his mouth. Steve could always wipe it up later if he wanted. Tony pulled back his arms from around Steve’s neck with a cocky smile, allowing Steve to gingerly sit back over Tony’s waist.

“God,” Steve gasped. Each breath he took formed a small cloud of warm air in front of his well-blown face. “That was amazing.”

“You like that, babe?” asked Tony. His voice was satisfyingly hoarse from the deep throating.

The pink flush from Steve’s cheeks to his chest was more than enough feedback to satisfy Tony, but Steve answered anyway. “So much,” he said, glowing with adoration.

Steve reached down for a kiss, gently pressing his fingers against Tony’s jaw in encouragement. Tony didn’t need any. He slowly pushed himself up on his still-bound hands and made sure that Steve got a taste of himself and how good his come tasted on Tony’s abused lips.

He felt Steve shiver against him, as he tasted the salty come off Tony’s tongue. “You should see yourself,” murmured Steve, eyes closed and thoroughly enjoying the moment. “Hair all wild like the mad scientist you are, eyes blown so big I can hardly see the beautiful brown, lips as red and flustered as your cock. God. Sometimes I wonder how in the world was I blessed with someone as gorgeous as you.”

“You’re not that bad looking yourself,” said Tony, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip.

Steve smiled. He gave Tony a few light kisses of encouragement before pulling back. “You good to go?” asked Steve. He reached behind and gave Tony’s cock a testing squeeze.

“Just give me a second to recover,” gasped Tony. Despite the cold and lack of attention, Tony’s cock remained flushed and ready to go, stimulation provided, of course. Spurts of white precome had bubbled up during the blowjob and were dripping down the sides in a slow descent.

“I meant what’s next,” said Steve, nudging Tony’s tight hole with a blunt knuckle. “Did you do any preparation to help you with what’s next?”

Tony almost jumped out of his skin from the surprise pressure. Shit. Steve was talking about that kind of prepared. As in ass cleaned, possibly stretched, loose, and ready for the battering of a lifetime.  “No. Sorry,” Tony squeaked. He wanted it. God, his ass was twitching just at the thought of doing it a few dozen feet from the public eye. But, “Didn’t expect things to go this way. I don’t usually put out on the first date.

Steve hunched over, deflated. “That’s too bad,” he bemoaned. Before Tony could voice an apology about what a lousy boyfriend he was and how unprepared he was, Steve gave him a wicked smile and said, “Then I guess it’s a good thing that I do.”

Tony watched, completely speechless as Steve reached back to his own ass. He grabbed something behind him that made Steve’s tired cock twitch awake in anticipation. With a slow pull, Steve let out a deep, erotic moan as a large, red plug slipped out from between Steve’s cheeks and fell onto the makeshift bed.

Tony stared at the toy. “You had that in you the entire time?”

“What can I say?” said Steve, sliding back down so his gaping hole hovered over Tony’s begging cock. “A boy scout always comes prepared.”

“That is extremely hot,” breathed Tony, trying hard not to think about his dick twitching up towards Steve’s magnificent ass. “I ever mention how much hot you are, Steve Rogers?”

Steve smirked as he fumbled a condom from his discarded pants open and onto Tony’s dick. “You could stand to mention it every once in awhile.”

Tony smiled. He pushed himself up just enough so he could nibble on his favorite pair of lips. The gentle tug of teeth on lips slowly developed it into a deeply heated kiss, pulling needy groans out of both parties. Feeling the tired burn in his abdominal muscles, Tony reluctantly pulled away to lie back down on the floor. “You’re amazing, Steve Rogers,” Tony said, his brown eyes never wavering away from Steve’s deep blue gaze.

The tips of Steve’s ears flushed pink. He averted his eyes in embarrassment, choosing to looking down at the beautifully scarred body of his lover instead. He traced the circular scars where the arc reactor had once been with the tips of his fingers. “Love you too, Shellhead,” Steve confessed, a blotchy red blush consuming his body.

And with that, Steve lined up his hole with Tony’s cock, and slowly sunk down. Steve gasped as the blunt head easily slid past his pink ring. Tony buried his face in the scarf, doing everything in his power not to squirm or buck up into the burning heat. If only he had his hands free. Then he could cling onto Steve’s hips as he slowly sank down and engulfed Tony’s member.

It was slow work getting Steve fully onto his cock. Steve refused to go any faster than a snail’s pace, and Tony was at the verge of begging Steve to get rid of the scarf just so he could satisfy his urge to touch. But the sexy groans Steve made, the satisfying heat of Steve’s ass on Tony’s crotch made the sweat forming across his brow all worth it.

“How is it, Tony?” asked Steve. His voice came out barely more than a light breath.

“So hot,” purred Tony, noticing Steve’s dick was recovering fast, already at half-mast and twitching for more. He tried to keep his wits about him as Steve’s heat infused his body with a bone satisfying heat. “So fucking tight for me.”

“Really? Maybe it would be better if I was tighter.”

Tony gasped at the sudden clench of Steve’s ass squeezing his dick. “Fuck you, Rogers,” he gasped, his hips instinctively jerking up in short, needy thrusts. “Fuck you and your perfect muscle control.”

Steve chuckled. “Sounds like someone isn’t screaming their brains out,” he gave a testing roll of his hips, shuddering when Tony’s cock brushed against his prostate. “Guess I better get to work.”

Steve started out with simple thrusts. Up, down. Up, down. Hot ass, cold air. Working his way up until he got a steady rhythm going. His cock bounced up and down in time with each thrust. Droplets of precome threatened to splatter across Tony’s chest with each jerk upwards.

Wanting more pressure and better leverage, Tony pushed his injured leg up just a little.

Noticing the change, Steve slowed his pace. “Careful Tony,” he said, pushing the leg back down. “Don’t want to put too much pressure on your ankle. You're still injured, remember.”

Tony groaned. “I’m trying the best that I can,” said Tony, clearly a flustered and frustrated mess. “First you tie up my hands, then you tell me to watch my feet. You know what, fuck me, Rogers.”

“Oh, believe me, Tony,” growled Steve. “I’m trying as hard as I can to do just that.”

Steve picked up the pace, alternating between skewering himself on Tony’s cock and grinding his hips around so they hit all the right places. “You’re so good for me, Tony,” Steve glowed as he began working his own dick. “I don’t think you even realize how beautiful you really are.”

Tony’s surprised gasp as Steve squeezed his dick with his ass almost turned into a scream. “Steve,” Tony moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. His hips thrust up in avid approval.

“You like that, Tony?” asked Steve, fervently working his cock while pounding himself up and down on Tony’s hot, thick dick. “You like how my ass milks your cock until there’s nothing left?”

“So much,” Tony gasped as Steve once more applied pressure to all the right places. “Everything you do, so fucking good, Steve.”

The urge to take control, the desire run his hands up and down Steve’s cock until he came, it was beginning to be too much. His thrusts were becoming more short and sporadic. The animalistic urge to thrust his cock into Steve’s loose and open cavity was going to drive him insane if he didn’t do something. Each jump his body made brought him one step closer to becoming one with Steve.

Tony wanted that. He wanted the red, hot heat all to himself. He wanted to be one with Steve.

 Unable to resist anymore, Tony’s hands moved from muffling his mouth down towards Steve’s leaking dick. He was inches away from pressing his bound hands against Steve’s hot member when Steve let out a satisfying moan and then stopped.

 Steve gently rolled his hips in a circle, maintaining the stimulation while slowing the pace to a fraction of the frantic speed from before. Steve took the frozen scarf-bound hands and slipped them behind his head.

 The new position tunneled Tony’s vision. Blue, blown eyes stared at Tony; and once again, the world beyond the shadowy space below Rockefeller Center disappeared from Tony’s awareness. The joyful screams from above them  were merely white noise as Tony looked breathlessly into Steve’s eyes. Steve smiled, and it was as if Tony was made of ice, melting under the heat of Steve’s affection.

 “I love you, Tony. I love you so fucking much,” Steve whispered as he rocked back and forth. “I know I say it too much, but it’s because I really want you to believe it’s true. And it’s because I don’t hear you say it often enough.”

 He bent down and pressed a gentle kiss against Tony’s lips. “I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love the wrinkles on your face when you’ve spent too many days working on the same problem. I love the twinkle in your eyes when you solve it. I love how you absentmindedly lean into my touch whenever I’m around.”

 Steve gingerly ran the fingers of his free hand down the side of Tony’s face. “Do you understand me Tony? Do you understand how much I care for you?” His thumb affectionately groomed Tony’s goatee.

“Tony,” Steve hesitated, as if unsure about the words begging to be asked. “Do you love me?”

 A breath caught in Tony’s throat. Every fiber of his being wanted to say yes. Yes, he loved Steve with all his heart. Every second of every day was filled with a desire to be with Steve: from now until the end of eternity. Tony couldn’t stand to imagine a world without Steve. His own world would burn to ashes if Steve left it.

But saying such a thing would be too much. Their relationship was still too young, and Tony was getting old. Maybe one day, Tony might find the strength to tell Steve those three simple words, but this was not that day.

 When Tony didn’t respond, Steve sighed, discouraged. “Well, maybe one day you’ll tell me,” he said, continuing his affectionate grooming of Tony’s dark hair. “Until then, I’ll just have to ask your body for the answer.”

 Steve’s thrusts jumped up to a jackrabbit pace. He worked his cock like his life depended on it, pumping and moaning loud enough that it echoed down the empty stone halls.

 “Come on, Tony. Give it all you got.” Steve gave an encouraging thrust of his hips. “Don’t want to be left hanging when you come.”

 “Steve. I- Ah!” Tony’s entire body was on fire. Each push of his hips was based only on instinct. There were no more thoughts in his mind other than screaming Steve’s name at the top of his lungs.

 “Steeeeveeeeee,”

 “Beautiful, Tony,” murmured Steve. “Absolutely beautiful.”

 Steve came with a breathless gasp, clenching down and pulling Tony deep inside him. Tony’s scream as he came shortly after filled the silence. Warm come filled the condom in Steve’s ass as Steve fucked the last of his come out and onto Tony’s chest.

 They stayed frozen like that for a moment, Steve on top, eyes clenched shut. Tony laid completely flat on the bed of clothes, head back and mouth agape. Both parties simply enjoying the warmth and the pleasuring release of sex.

 Mind blank and muscles tired, Steve fell down on Tony’s come-stained chest. His breath was heavy and desperate as the last of his energy squeezed Tony’s cock for a few more drops of come. Tony grunted in response as his softened dick left Steve’s hole open and exposed to the cold air.

 With a satisfied sigh, Steve rolled over and off Tony’s cock. “We should probably clean up,” mumbled Steve. It sounded like he was struggling to come out of his blissed-out haze. “Don’t want to catch cold.”

 Oh right, cold. Tony had forgotten the large room was a couple degrees below comfortable for exposed skin. “Maybe we can wait a few more minutes like this? I can ask Happy to bring the car around back. Then we don’t have to embarrass ourselves in front of the kidlings,” offered Tony. He too was having a hard time coming out of the hormone haze.

 Steve rolled his head to the side as if he were seriously considering the offer. “Well…”

 “Unless you want everyone to see our come-stained jackets. I’d be okay with that,” Tony said with a naughty waggle of his eyebrows.

 Steve blushed all the way past his tired cock and down to the tips of his toes. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and hid his face in Tony’s hot and sweaty skin. “I’m okay waiting,” he said, muffling his voice in Tony’s shoulder.

 Tony smiled at the small victory. “Thought you might be,” he whispered into the shell of Steve’s ear. He turned into Steve, wanting to enjoy their last few last minutes of cuddling before they had to head back out into the cold. His back and ass shivered in the frigid air as he snuggled into Steve’s heat. His rapidly deflating dick also trembled in the cold, but considering the sex, Tony felt it was all worth it.

* * *

 

Never mind.

 No amount of sex was worth being stuck in bed as Captain America pity fed you sick food because you were a stupid old man who fell asleep naked in a cold room and after all these years should really know better by now.

 “I am so sorry, Steve,” moaned Tony from under the heavy blankets.

 “Less talk, more soup.” Steve shoved another spoonful of warm chicken broth into Tony’s face.

 Tony accepted the offering, grateful for the burn as the liquid slipped down his torn-up throat. He sniffed, trying to force air past the mucus in his nose. Tony felt horrible and he sounded worse. His ankle hurt, his back hurt, his ass hurt, and to top it all off, he had a low-grade fever. There was no way Steve would be willing to stick around after he had fucked up so bad on their first date. Good first dates led to second dates. And second dates led to a third. Bad first dates led to nothing but a lonely solo jerk session. “If I had known I would have gotten sick from the cold-”

 “Then we would have never had our ‘first date’ sex,” Steve said with a reassuring smile as he swirled around the soup in the bowl. “And if memory serves, I don’t think it’s something I want to forget any time soon.” Steve offered him another spoon of piping hot liquid.

 Tony turned away from the soup. “But I got hurt. And I got sick,” Tony moaned, pulling the covers over his head. “Who wants to remember a first date like that?”

 Steve didn’t say anything at first. He just put the spoon back in the bowl and made circles with the utensil. Then, Tony heard the soft clink of the dishes and felt a gentle kiss being placed on his burning temple.

 “I do,” Steve whispered, unconditional love came out earnestly in his voice. “There’s not many people who can claim the same experience as us. And for what it’s worth, I want to remember every single second of our time together.” Steve placed a hand precariously on Tony’s exposed fingertips. “Both the good and the bad.”

 Tony lowered the heavy blankets and glared at Steve suspiciously. He wondered to himself what sort of good he had done to deserve such a great boyfriend, but that wasn’t what came out of his mouth. “You’re weird,” he said with a loud sniff.

 Steve laughed at that. “You love me,” he said, squeezing Tony’s hand.

 Embarrassed, Tony turned away, his ears burning like a furnace. “I really do,” he mumbled into the covers.

 Steve’s first response was silent. Then he heard Steve chuckle. Cool fingers slipped into the blankets and pulled down the top just enough for Steve to press his lips against his stupidly smart boyfriend. Relived at the acceptance, Tony responded in kind; pulling in Steve’s lips with his own, tasting the scent of Steve as their tongues rolled around between hot mouths. With a heavy breath of want, Steve gently pulled away. Mind still sluggish from the kiss, Tony got a look at Steve’s flushed lips and equally red cheeks. He looked so good. Maybe there was a chance in hell for a make-up date.

 Maybe, there was a chance at forever.

 Steve leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Tony’s. He whispered four simple words, gentle as a baby’s breath, that made Tony’s heart race as fast as the long-gone arc reactor.

 “And so do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And Let's Go on Living (The Homebodies Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834602) by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad)




End file.
